


【尚何】十三次我爱你（8）

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 14





	【尚何】十三次我爱你（8）

11.第十一次

自那之后何九华总是隔三差五来园子，也不登台，就坐在屋里听着台上音儿笑，偶尔心血来潮换身同色大褂，顶着已经圆润不少的肚子给尚九熙捧哏。

不过自从月份越来越大，何九华也就懒得出门了，整天窝在床上或者沙发上睡觉，要不就是腿上盖着小毯子，拿肚子当立板看书或者上面弄个盘子放点水果，很会利用自己的优势。

然后这个行为被撞破后就严令禁止并且尚九熙还强制性选择用自己来代替何九华的肚子。

在何九华离预产期还有一个月时，尚九熙给自己请了假，专心在家照顾他。虽然何九华劝过尚九熙不用这样，自己完全可以，但在尚九熙扣住他的手说出“可我没你不行”后还是无奈点头同意了。

一下子空闲下来，小两口多了不少共处时间，这段日子每天尚九熙都会在厨房研究菜品，就为了给何九华喂胖点，不过何九华体质不争气，喝下去的汤汤水水大多便宜给了肚子里的小崽，四肢还是没长肉，肚子倒越发水灵饱满，圆乎乎的，任谁看见都想摸一把。

上次检查验出肚里的是个小男孩，自那以后尚九熙就老小崽小崽地那么叫，次数多了带得何九华也是，胡噜着肚子一口一个“小崽乖啊听爸爸话”。可能是喊得多了，肚子里的小孩在孕期里确实没怎么折腾何九华，每次何九华的手摸上肚皮时还会亲昵地和爸爸打招呼，小手或小脚在肚皮上顶出一个小包，被何九华用手指按下去，一会儿就在另一边凸出一个小包。

爷俩在沙发上玩得开心，尚九熙坐在地板上笑着看何九华，手上麻利地给小崽安床。这是国外一朋友听说他要有小孩后运过来的婴儿床，一拆快递，尚九熙的心基本和散落在地上的零件一样碎了。之前为了演出一直没什么时间，现在好不容易有了空档期，干脆今儿把一箱子东西倒出来开始装，不然再墨迹下去小崽子出来了这床都安不好。

尚九熙已经干了一会儿了，婴儿床基本有了雏形，原本窝在沙发里的何九华看着新鲜，抱着肚子蹭到沙发边，抬起腿直接搭在尚九熙的肩头：“安的咋样了？”

还在忙活手里东西的尚九熙对于肩膀上这点重量完全不在乎，反而是放下手里工具回头抓着何九华脚踝啃了一口，在对方红着脸抽回脚后才笑眯眯说道：“夫人，你露点了。”

因为怀孕的缘故，所以何九华在家不喜欢穿裤子，总觉得勒着肚子难受，平时在家总是穿着件宽大的上衣四处晃悠，刚刚一抬腿，底下的风光自然都被尚九熙尽收眼底。

嘴上嘟囔了一句臭流氓，何九华伸手把脚踝上的口水印儿抹掉，使劲蹭在尚九熙衣服上，却不料又被尚九熙抓住手腕亲了一口。

“亲完我脚你亲我手，够烦人了你。”嘴上嫌弃完，何九华打了个哈欠，抽回手揉揉眼睛，“困了熙熙。”

“你先进屋睡吧，我把这个装完，记得关上门，我怕我吵到你。”

那么说着，尚九熙还是起身拍拍土，拿脚把地上这堆码好的零部件扫到一边，扶着何九华的腰走进卧室。

困意来得快，何九华刚躺下就已经昏昏欲睡，跟个刚出生的小猫崽一样把脸埋进被子里，被尚九熙挖出来抻平被子盖好，最后在凸起的颧骨上亲了亲。

身上还带着灰土，刚才还在地板上坐了半天，尚九熙干脆顺着床沿坐在地板上，抽出床头的湿巾仔细把手擦干净，随后捏住何九华的手指，静静等他睡熟后才小心起身离开。

何九华醒的时候尚九熙已经装完了，小小的婴儿床被塞进孩子的卧室，天蓝的墙纸和乳白色的小床相称得很，屋里现在没什么摆件，显得空旷了些，边上是粉丝们送的玩偶和孩子的小衣服，粗略估计孩子三岁之前的衣服是不用买了。

进来时尚九熙正拿着画笔在墙上勾勒什么，艺术生的手都巧，简单两笔就出来一个笑得可爱的小松鼠，正蹲在树枝上抱着松果啃。余光看见何九华进来，尚九熙放下手中的画笔和颜料，上前一步想揉揉他脸，一抬手才发现手上还沾着不少颜料。

“我去洗个手。”尚九熙快步走到厕所，一会儿传来哗啦啦的水声，混着尚九熙的声音，“想吃啥，一会儿我去买菜。”

“我想吃大葡萄，不带籽那种。”已经走出来坐回沙发的何九华高声回答道。

“我问你想吃什么饭，谁问你水果了。”笑着擦完手，尚九熙走过去摸了下何九华的肚子，“还大葡萄，我看你长得像大葡萄。”

“我不管，小崽说想吃。”挺挺圆滚滚的肚子，何九华煞有其事地点点头，肚里的孩子似乎是明白了爸爸的意思，照着尚九熙摸的地方踢了踢，感受到孩子动静的何九华笑得更开心了：“你看，你不给他买他就踢你。”

举起双手装作无奈的样子，尚九熙认命地亲了亲何九华嘴角：“好，去给你买，俩都是我活祖宗。”

到底是没买着何九华口中“没籽的大葡萄”，但好歹买回来的占了个头大，吃完饭，尚九熙端出一早泡好的葡萄和两个小碟坐在客厅，面前电视里是何九华点播的电影。

看到尚九熙坐下，横躺在一边的何九华主动把脚伸进他怀里：“脚冷，捂捂。”

寻常孕妇怀孕过了初期都是怕热，到了何九华就成了越来越怕冷，之前去医院检查过，无非就是以前作的过火，仗着年轻肆无忌惮嚯嚯自己身体，所以现在怀孕的时候体质不好，小孩耗了孕夫的热量，自然变得畏寒怕冷。

心里想说何九华两句，但看着耷拉着脸的小蘑菇也没了气，揉着带点凉意的手安慰道咱慢慢调理没问题的。

怀里冰凉的触感唤回尚九熙的意识，何九华已经自发的把脚伸进尚九熙衣服里，这段时间吃的太好，以前精瘦的腹部也有了软肉，何九华偏爱这种软乎乎的触感，跟小猫踩奶一样一下一下踩着尚九熙肚子上暖和的小软肉。

尚九熙没管何九华这种行为，拿过盆里的葡萄开始剥皮，再用小刀把中间的籽挖出来，然后放在干净的瓷碟里。剥满一碟就放在何九华面前，再拿着另一个盘子继续装，那个吃完了就把这个满的递过去，两人一个剥一个吃，时不时何九华还往尚九熙嘴里塞两个，很快一盆葡萄就都被二人吃个干干净净。

抽出纸巾擦着自己手上的汁水，尚九熙用胳膊肘顶顶何九华：“起来一下，我去洗洗手。”

等尚九熙回来时手里还拿着一个马克杯，里面是刚才泡的蜂蜜水。平时纯牛奶加上冰糖一向是何九华的心头爱，不过今儿吃了葡萄不能喝，所以尚九熙就换成了蜂蜜水。甜丝丝的味道让何九华不自觉眯眯双眼，手心贴着杯子沾着杯壁上的热意，脚还是不老实，挪挪蹭蹭又进了尚九熙白半袖里。

电影演完这杯水还剩一半，何九华喝不了了，被尚九熙拿过来几口咽进肚解决掉，手机上的时间才刚好卡在十点整，曾经夜战到天明都不会困倦，如今还在以前演出的时间点就已经困得不行。

胃里的热水在打转，把热意扩散到四肢，肚子里的小崽也过于安静，一瞬间何九华以为自己已经坠入梦中，谁知没恍惚多久就被一个染着橘子薄荷味的人抱了个满怀。

“走吧，咱该睡觉了。”

尚九熙手从何九华背下和腿窝处穿过，胳膊微微一用力就把何九华稳稳地抱起来。即使是怀着孕的何九华也重不到哪儿去，体重坎坎越过130，弄得尚九熙总怀疑自己是不是虐待何九华。

进屋小心把人放在床上，何九华睡不安稳，一沾枕头就侧过身子，手还虚虚护着肚子，不知梦见了什么。尚九熙很快地收拾完自己，进来关灯摸黑爬上床，此时的何九华已经翻身到床正中央，尚九熙没办法，挨着何九华边上那点一翻身就滚下床的小地方躺下，随后扳过他肩膀和身子往那边挪了挪，不过动静可能有些大，何九华挣扎了一下，吓一跳的尚九熙连忙轻轻乖了乖他的肩膀，注意到何九华气息重新平缓后才放下心，又顺着摸了摸何九华的肚子。

“晚安啦。”

\------------------------------------------------

何九华是还差五天预产期住进的医院，独间还配带卫生间和一个家属睡的床，该有的沙发和电视一应俱全，装潢确实不错，多亏了秦霄贤的友情提供。

医院不比家里方便，每天尚九熙得两头跑，何九华心疼他让他回家歇两天，院里有护士照应，实在不行找两个师兄弟帮忙看几天也可以，偏偏尚九熙认死理，所有关于何九华的事情必须亲自过手，最后何九华倔不过他，只得随着他去了。

小崽儿选择出来的时间是一个半夜，何九华起来上厕所，他故意没叫醒躺在一边床上的尚九熙想让他多休息一会儿，自己静悄悄翻过身坐起来，扶着肚子一步一步走到卫生间。腰间的坠感越发明显，子宫那里也开始产生阵痛，何九华皱着眉想回床上继续躺着休息一下，却不料刚走到卫生间门口，一阵强烈的疼痛袭来，随后是双腿间明显的湿润感。

“尚九熙……”何九华颤着音喊了一嗓子，还躺在床上的尚九熙一下子坐起来冲着声音来源望去，在何九华说出下一句话后瞪大了双眼。

“我羊水破了。”

“你你你你你先别动，我过去扶你。”结巴的嘴对不起相声演员的身份，此时何九华也顾不得笑话尚九熙，腹部强烈的下坠感和宫口收缩疼得让他分不出半点精力。

尚九熙抱起何九华放躺在床上，又给他屁股下面垫了个枕头，匆忙按下床头的呼唤铃后，才坐在何九华床边握紧他疼得发颤的手。

“没事媳妇儿，你别怕你别怕。”

如果何九华现在还有力气说话一定要吐槽一句自己没害怕，只是太疼了而已，害怕的只有你尚九熙。

疼痛一波接着一波袭来，很快何九华的脑门就被汗水浸湿，牙关紧闭不让呼叫声传出，尚九熙看着心疼，但也没办法，只得在旁边拿着纸给何九华擦汗，握紧他的手告诉一声“我在这儿”。

大夫进来后很快确认完情况，男性宫口开得快，已经到了三指，招呼几个小护士一会儿准备送进产房，随后指示另一名小护士带着尚九熙去换衣服。

这次生产尚九熙预约了陪产，换好陪护服和鞋套并做完全部消毒后，尚九熙在护士的带领下进了产房。

生产是疼痛难忍的，尤其是等着宫口慢慢打开的过程更是折磨，何九华在生产床上疼得直冒汗，脑子里想着当年凌迟处死大概也是这般疼痛，跟一把利刀子活活插入体内，再一点点地打转割肉没什么分别。

尚九熙快步上前紧紧握住何九华满是汗液的手掌，感受到不一样温度的何九华眼睛总算开始重新聚焦盯在尚九熙身上，他想露出点表情，总比现在皱巴着脸好，可还没等他稍微扬起点嘴角，下体又一阵比刚才更剧烈的疼痛感直袭神经，没合紧的嘴硬是被逼出一声叫。

医院的大夫们对此已经见怪不怪，只有尚九熙知道何九华有多能忍，不到临近崩溃那点他不会轻易示弱，他只能收紧手指让何九华感受到自己的存在，嘴上说着些不想干的话吸引何九华的注意。

那一声声惨叫直直扎进尚九熙心窝子里，但他嘴还是继续说话，哪怕眼圈已经红了也不敢停，就希望自己说出的话能管点用吸引一点何九华的注意，手上拿着棉布一点点擦干他脸上的汗水和泪水，浸湿的发丝黏在脸上，被尚九熙轻轻拨开。

过程是漫长而痛苦的，尚九熙不知过了多久才听到医生一句“宫口已经全打开，赶紧喂孕夫点吃的补充能量”，拿着一早准备好的椰子汁凑到何九华嘴边，又剥了一块巧克力塞进他嘴里。

甘甜的水滋润了刚才喊得发疼的嗓子，何九华使劲嚼了两口巧克力就直接咽下肚，匆忙又喝了两口水，总算恢复了一点体力。

分娩过程不比刚才轻松，孩子胎位好，脑袋正冲下，顺着产道一点点往外动，尚九熙在一边低声鼓励何九华，一边提醒着他平时在家练习的呼吸法和用力方式，如果不是流着眼泪说就更好了。

如果早知道生孩子是那么痛苦，尚九熙宁可他和何九华一辈子没孩子，哪怕之前了解学习了那么多，但真当自己面对时，尚九熙发现自己并没有想象中的那么勇敢。

何九华还在努力，他能明显感受到孩子在慢慢往下滑，屏住呼吸那么向下使劲，眼前早已被泪水浸得模糊不清，只有手心有力的回握提醒着何九华他不是一个人，孩子的父亲也在陪着他。

孩子生出来那一刻尚九熙的心总算稍微放下点，医生递给他剪子让他剪掉脐带，看着面前血肉模糊的场景和这个身上还沾着血迹和羊水的小生命，尚九熙心有些发抖，但还是拿着剪子稳稳落下去。六斤整的小崽儿被抱到另一边处理干净，尚九熙回头想看一眼何九华怎么样，却发现此时何九华已经紧闭上双眼，一时间心直接提到嗓子眼。

“医生！他怎么昏迷了！”

听到消息的医生也急忙凑近，简单的观察后才回头安慰道：“没事，他这是消耗过量导致的昏迷，醒来后补充一下营养就好了。”

得知没事后，尚九熙重新凑近何九华跟前，他脸色苍白得很，嘴唇也是，上面还带着干涸的血迹和牙印，是刚才忍痛咬的，被尚九熙发现后立刻掰开何九华的嘴塞进自己的手。

这只是何九华千分之一的痛，理应由尚九熙担着。

跟着医生等到最后处理完，尚九熙换下衣服回到病房，此时屋里只剩他们两人，尚九熙紧绷了太久的弦终于有些支撑不住了，握着何九华放在被子外的手哭了出来。

他不知道为什么要哭，明明一切都很顺利，包括随行的小护士也提到何九华这种头胎能生那么快的属实不多见，相对于其他孕妇孕夫都少受了不少罪，可尚九熙就是控制不住自己的泪腺，眼泪一滴一滴顺着脸颊滑落。

似乎是庆幸的泪水，庆幸何九华生产一切顺利，也似乎是心疼的泪水，心疼何九华遭了那么大的罪，自己只能看着，什么也做不了。

“哭啥呢熙熙？”微弱的声音从病床传来，何九华醒了，对着他露出浅浅的一笑，“别哭了，我这不是没事儿么。”

“咱以后再也不生了，再也不生了。”尚九熙声音还带着鼻音，攥紧何九华的手又要流泪。

“太受罪了。”

何九华伸手捏了把尚九熙哭成花猫的脸，装作粗声粗气的样子：“不生了，听我爷们的行吧。”

刚生产完还是太虚弱，没说几句话何九华的眼皮就开始打颤，硬撑着问了一个自己最关心的问题：“小崽儿呢？”

“护士抱着清理去了，你先睡，醒了我去给你抱。”

听到这话的何九华总算彻底放下心，捏着尚九熙放在自己手心的手指闭上眼睛，在彻底陷入黑暗前隐约听到身边传来的一句话。

“媳妇儿，我爱你，还有谢谢你。”


End file.
